


Unexpected

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sorry moonlighten, i'm almost done guilt tripping Scotland I swear, shit suddenly got serious, the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a question for Scotland and Scotland isn't drunk enough for this shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlighten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love is a Verb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629496) by [moonlighten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighten/pseuds/moonlighten). 



Disclaimer: characters including James don't belong to me 

Set during love is a verb 

James sits down beside him with an explicable sense of purpose that is normally reserved for persuading Scotland that that last pint is a fantastic idea. Scotland eyes the pint of beer in his hand but James makes no move to place it in front of Scotland. 

"So is your sister single?" 

It takes Scotland a full minute to process the words out of James' mouth into a coherent message his brain can absorb, because he can't be talking about England. He can't.

"My sister Alice?" 

James nods emphatically and Scotland takes a fortifying drink of his own half drunk pint before he says something he can't take back. 

"What's with the sudden interest in my sister?" Scotland stalls before he is forced to give an answer. He has no idea what to say, nations and humans alike have shown interest in England before but not one of Scotland's friends and certainly not through him.

"I thought you couldn't stand her," Scotland reminds him, James shrugs.

"She's fit, and I got talking to her last time and she's alright, bit prickly in places but that's the English for you" 

Scotland thinks about his sister, full of contradictions. He's seen her take a bullet, been run through with a sword and burned at the stake without blinking but she's also the woman who whines when her hairbrush gets caught in her hair and who talks to furniture when she was drunk and had the uncanny ability to suck the fun from any activity.

And also 

America 

"I dunno mate," Scotland says eventually, wrapping his hands around the glass thumbs rubbing together as he tries to explain a relationship three hundred years in the making and more complicated then it truly needs to be. At least to Scotland's view. 

"She's kinda involved with this other bloke" it's difficult to explain the special relationship but even if they aren't in a "relationship" as James would understand it is a relationship. 

"The American?" Janes says, seeng Scotland's expression he says, "he called her when we were nattering at the bar. She said they were just friends," 

James spreads his hands on the table, "look mate I'm not talking marriage and to be honest she is kind of full on, but I like her, she's funny and quirky, and I think we can have some fun together." He pauses, choosing his words carefully, " and to be honest mate she seems like she could use some fun y'know. She seems lonely,"

It's something that Scotland doesn't like to think about very often, how often England shuts herself away. He may not have heart to hearts with James but at least he's out and with friends. 

Scotland sighs, "listen she's coming to visit sometime this month, I'll bring her round the pub and you can ask her out, no promises." He not sure how he'll convince England to visit but seeing how his family have seemingly needed his help with various things since his break up it may not be as difficult as it first seems. 

James grins. "Cool. Long as you're okay with it" 

"Why'd you care what I think?"

James shrugs, "family means a lot to you, you're always talking about your kid siblings"

"Complaining about them" Scotland corrects him. 

"Yeah well no one actually likes their family, but you wouldn't complain if you didn't care."

"Just don't tell he anything" Scotland says at last when a suitable retort about his siblings fails to materialise.

James raises his drink in salute.


	2. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland has misgivings about England's date with James

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their owners

kindly beta read by graceadee

set after America's birthday

"They make a cute couple," France remarks from Scotland's shoulder. 

Scotland snorts in reply but he cannot deny that England and James do look good together, even if it's only on the surface. They look no different then the dozens of other young couples out on a Saturday night. James' arm is slung companionably over England's chair, close without overstepping any first date boundaries. England seems happy enough on her "date" 

She’s dressed in smart jeans, high heels and what Scotland supposed was a fashionable top. He’s seen some of the other woman in the pub wearing similar styles and France’s comments on England’s fashion are bereft of his normal sarcasm. 

So far James had managed to entertain England enough, keeping to carefully neutral conversation. The pub quiz had brought out England's competitive streak. Heads bent together, engrossed in playful bickering over answers. Somehow the simple scene of normalcy of human connection made Scotland's eyes burn. There was fitting in like Scotland did, having mates, going to the pub and then there was dating, risking not only your heart but the human's you were attempting to connect with. 

Scotland shook himself, he was spending too much time with Wales. It was a date, not everything had to crash and burn. 

 

"We're not cheating!" 

 

Scotland rolls his eyes at England's familiar snippy, imperious tone but when he turns, England's face is devoid of the pinched, annoyed look that accompanies that tone. She's smiling, playfully grabbing for James' mobile to stop him googling the correct answer to the pub quiz. 

 

"Did you get further than GCSE history?" James challenges holding it out of England's reach. 

 

"A Level history A star thank you very much!" England replies haughtily but her grin widens, obviously joking. 

 

James picks up the paper in front of him. 

 

"This is beyond A level history. Some of this stuff you'd have to be there for." 

 

Scotland snorts at the irony but England retains her poker face. Scotland reminds himself not to play cards with his sister. He almost believes her. 

 

"Well unless you look exceedingly good for your age we'll have to go with common sense.” 

 

England finally manages to gain custody of the phone, smiling triumphantly at James before throwing the device to Ruth who was keeping score and therefore was neutral. 

 

To watch her now you would be hard pressed to imagine just how difficult communicating with England could be; how stubborn and unbending she could be. Watching her, Scotland could almost imagine her to be a normal human, young and innocent instead of an ancient nation with copious amounts of blood on her hands. England, without the reflexive need to be right was actually an okay person to be around. 

 

Who knew?

 

Scotland turns away before the soppy feeling for his sister could take hold. He didn't want or need them.

"I can't believe you are encouraging this," Scotland says to France, who in turn takes an innocent sip of wine. 

 

"You've got a plan!" He keeps his tone low although everyone around them are chattering, a swell of noise that is both comforting and familiar. 

 

France shrugs, "I am merely glad that Angleterre is taking a step into the dating pool." 

 

"This is hardly dating! It's not like it will go anywhere.”

 

France tched at Scotland's cynicism, "nevertheless, England is on a date. A what you might call a trial run."

 

Something hard settled in Scotland's stomach. It feels like suspicion.

 

"A trial run for what?"

 

"Quite possibly nothing, but perhaps a possibility. A way to expand her horizons."

 

"You want England to start dating?" Scotland demands, the notion is ludicrous, not to mention a waste of time. 

 

France leans closer, warming to his theme now he has Scotland's attention. 

 

"What is the charming parable that England so loves? Throw a frog in hot water and it will jump right out. Introduce it slowly and..." He spreads his arms. "Dating James, however briefly, may open England to the possibility of other suitors."

Scotland has the horrible feeling he knows who France means when he says suitors and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

"England was pretty fucking explicit about what would happen if we meddled more," Scotland says, the conversation still a fresh wound in his mind. 

 

The aftermath of America's birthday had been the tensest time between the siblings for decades. Scotland had kept his distance, unsure what to say to his sister that wouldn't fall on deaf (and perhaps vengeful) ears. 

 

But an angry England he could deal with, it was practically an occupation hazard being her brother. But a hurt England...

 

He swallowed, seeing England looking so justifiably betrayed had hurt more than he had been willing to admit. He was fairly certain that the fine balance they had created over the last few decades was irrevocably damaged and knowing the part he played made it worse. She hadn't been angry, she had been sad and bone tired. In clearest possible terms had told him and the rest of the family they were no longer welcome in her home, and that she was taking his advice about moving on. 

 

It had taken him a minute to catch up and then…fuck.

 

Shit or get off the pot. 

He had meant it then, but now, when things had changed so drastically with France he couldn't be sure if it was the right thing was to do. But the feeling that England was cutting off her nose to spite her face was a feeling that had collected into his brain and refused to let go. He had taken a leap of faith and it had paid off. England seemed unwilling to do the same. It was a move born out of embarrassment rather than true desire he was sure but England refused to listen, even to Belgium.

 

"England isn't going to let go after a hundred years," France counters knowingly. "She doesn't know how. Surely you know that by now" 

 

Scotland thought of his sister's face, drawn and tired and set in stone although somehow she had seemed more fragile then she had since the war. And then he thought of those years hoping that France would look at him as something other than a fuck buddy and how it broke him down piece by piece over time. 

 

"You don't know what it's like," he says after a minute. "Banging your head against a wall for so long that you don't even feel the pain anymore…" he shuts his mouth with an audible click. 

 

He's not ready to talk about this, especially not with France. He glances at the corner of his eye to see France staring at him as though he has never seen him. 

 

He returns his attention to his drink.

 

"It's your funeral anyway. I want no part in it,” he says gruffly and drinks. Deeply.


End file.
